This invention relates to a beverage carrier and more particularly to a new and improved crown support beverage style carrier having additional graphic area on the carrier for advertising usage.
It is known in the prior art of crown support beverage carriers to provide various configurations of carriers which are designed to snap over the sealing caps of the beverage bottles with the carrier being utilized to transport the plurality of bottles contained in the carrier. Many configurations of carriers have been designed according to the desires of the bottler and keeping in mind the aesthetics of the package since it will be ultimately purchased by a consuming public.
It is desirous in the design of a crown support carrier to provide a strong carrier while using lighter amounts of paperboard in order to minimize the ultimate cost of the carrier which must be passed on to the consumer. It is also desirous to provide a carrier which has maximum amounts of graphic area upon which may be placed the advertising matter necessary to encourage the consuming public to purchase the product.